


Anything (6 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Severus finds a reason to stay...





	Anything (6 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“What’s the matter?” Lily asked.

 

Severus looked away. “I have to…I can’t…”

 

She watched him, eyebrows furrowed just like when they were children together. Why couldn’t they have remained children?

 

“Stay. I forgive you,” she said.

 

Severus looked stunned.

 

“You just know I hate when you talk about Severus.”

 

“What?” his voice lost its disguise.

 

“Before he was all those things you hate; he was my friend. Please remember that when besmirching his name in front of me. That’s all I ask. Do that for me and I’ll do anything for you.”

 

He swigged from his flask, raised his eyebrows,  “Anything?”


End file.
